In Memorian
by Francesca Valentini
Summary: Eu sempre soube que terminaria assim... escuro. Ep. 5x10 Abandon All Hope.


Porque eu sempre soube que terminaria assim... escuro.

Eu sempre fui a garotinha mimada, a princesinha do papai. E ele sempre foi meu herói, o melhor pai do mundo. Quando ele voltava das suas caçadas, me pegava no colo e eu podia sentir seu cheiro, eu simplesmente sabia que ele me amava mais do que tudo. Algumas noites, quando eu tinha medo de algo, ou apenas não conseguia dormir, eu chamava por ele, e ele vinha, cansado e sonolento, sentava-se na poltrona ao lado da minha cama e sorria pra mim, e então eu dormia, porque eu sabia que tudo estaria bem.

Com minha mãe a história era diferente, sempre foi. Ela era, e será até o último instante, super protetora em relação a mim, principalmente depois da morte do meu pai. Eu nunca gostei disso, de ser vigiada e ordenada a todo o momento, brigávamos muito por isso. Na verdade, sempre brigávamos por tudo, mas era pro colo dela que eu sempre corria no fim. Era com ela que eu sempre podia contar.

Com o tempo, algumas coisas foram mudando, mas eu e ela continuávamos ali. Larguei a escola, fiz do bar a minha vida, tirei muito dinheiro de caçadores no poker, mas daria todo o dinheiro que possuía para poder ser como eles. É estranho como a última coisa que eu sempre quis foi ser uma garota normal, com uma vidinha comum, mas agora me pergunto como tudo poderia ter sido, e a única coisa que me vem na mente é que tudo deveria ter sido exatamente assim.

Eles, meu pai e minha mãe, são duas das três pessoas que eu mais amei em minha vida, junto a eles dentro do meu coração só havia espaço para mais um, Dean. Aconteceu no momento em que coloquei os olhos nele, e foi aumentando a cada segundo da presença dele, e mais ainda a cada segundo da sua ausência. Eu o desejei, idolatrei e amei, pisei no meu orgulho e fiz por ele coisas que não faria por nenhum outro. Nunca fui correspondida nos meus sentimentos, e ele sempre deixou isso bem claro, porque parecia, que para ele, me respeitar da forma que ele me respeitava implicava em nunca sentir algo por mim, não algo além do que ele sentiria por uma irmã caçula ou uma simples amiga mais nova.

O que mais me faz pensar, enquanto eu estou aqui, sentada sem poder nem ao menos sentir minhas pernas, vendo o medo e a dor estampados nos olhos de duas das pessoas que mais amei na minha vida, é que eu poderia ter tido mais de cada uma daquelas três pessoas, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tive tudo deles. Eu poderia ter tido toda uma vida com meu pai, não fosse aquela fatídica caçada, mas então ele não seria meu pai, porque meu pai não abriria mão de uma caçada assim. Eu poderia ter tido mais de Dean, ontem à noite, mas no fim das contas, eu tinha amor próprio, não é mesmo? Tinha tanto amor próprio, que fui a primeira a voltar quando ele foi pego por aquele maldito Cão, fui a primeira a ter uma reação, antes mesmo de Sam, seu irmão. Fui a única a fazer algo por ele naquele momento, e recebi a morte como recompensa. Pois é isso, a morte, meu único fim hoje, eu sei, todos aqui sabem. Até mesmo aquelas Cadelas do Inferno lá fora sabem, porque eu posso sentir a respiração podre delas se batendo contra o meu rosto, me dizendo que eu seria delas agora ou daqui a alguns minutos, dizendo que era apenas uma questão de tempo, que não haverá truques ou brincadeiras. Eu estava morta desde o momento em que dei um passo em direção ao Dean e o salvei daquele Cão do Inferno.

Dos três, meu pai, minha mãe, e Dean, ela foi a única pessoa que tenho certeza que eu jamais poderia ter tido mais do que tive. Ela sempre foi minha por inteira, mesmo quando gritávamos uma com a outra em meio a mais uma de tantas brigas, mesmo ali, ela sempre fora minha. Até nosso último momento, ela será minha, e eu serei dela.

Eu pedi, minha ultima insanidade, meu último pedido de uma garotinha querendo crescer, um último pedido idiota e imaturo. Eu pedi para morrer.

Me admira a dor e o medo nos olhos do Dean, e como ele lutava internamente para não sem permitir admitir que isso era o melhor a fazer. Diferente dele, seu irmão tentava se convencer que aquilo era o melhor, quando ele bem sabia que na verdade era o certo a ser feito. Há um mundo de diferenças entre o que é _melhor_ e o que é _certo_.

Quanto a ela, eu não sei se esperava que ela concordasse, ou se esperava que ela me colocasse nas costas e me tirasse dali, qualquer uma delas poderia ser uma atitude da minha mãe. Mas nenhuma delas refletiria tanto o que ela sempre foi, como a atitude que ela tomou no fim. Eu sempre soube que ela me amava imensamente, mas nunca imaginei que ela me amasse mais do que a si mesma. Quando eu propus tudo aquilo, eu não fui altruísta ou heróica como pode ter parecido. Eu fui é egoísta, o suficiente para desejar que ela pudesse me deixar ali e seguir em frente, por mim.

Agora, com o detonador em minha mão, e o gosto e a dor de Dean misturado ao meu gosto e minha dor, eu vejo que sou mais egoísta e mimada do que imaginava. Porque foi preciso ficar mais próxima ao fim, para perceber que eu não queria estar sozinha, eu a queria comigo, queria poder descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro e ser acolhida em seu amor maternal. Seremos lembradas como heroínas, como símbolo de fé e de luta, mas única coisa que eu gostaria, é de que não precisássemos ser lembradas, que pudéssemos simplesmente sobreviver. Mas não há opções, não mais, não agora.

O chão está frio, e tudo está tristemente cinza. Meu corpo todo dói e eu não sei se clamo para que venha rápido e termine com tudo, ou se clamo por um milagre, uma salvação. O cinza escuro que sai de minha ferida, cheira como ferrugem e podridão, é ele, a única coisa além do calor do corpo de minha mãe, que me mantém aquecida. Esse líquido quente e cinza escuro que se esvai de mim, levando consigo meus sentidos e tudo que há em mim, é meu sangue ferido, que chama pelas bestas lá fora, que as atraia, mas satisfaz-me pensar, que elas morrerão sem nunca provar dele.

Eu estou com medo, mas me orgulho disso, porque isto é o melhor que eu posso fazer. Essa guerra não era pra mim, eu não a iniciei e não a terminarei, eu não duraria muito mais nela, não há muito mais do que eu possa fazer. Então, em uma última prece, não rezo mais pela vida, que já não mais me pertence, eu rezo pelo fim. Para que ele me atinja antes que qualquer outra coisa possa o fazer.

Porque eu vi a cara da Morte, e ela estava viva!

* * *

**N|A:** Não é uma fiction grande, mas confesso que não tinha a intenção de que fosse tão pequena. É uma homenagem minha, não só para a Jô, mas também para a Ellen, duas mulheres de fibra, que se sacrificaram em nome de algo maior. A última frase, é uma adaptação de uma música do Cazuza. Espero que gostem, e comentem!


End file.
